Retail establishments generally use shelves or base decks for displaying products to be purchased by customers. The shelves or base decks typically include a front face onto which labels including, for example, a product name, price, associated barcode, or the like, are affixed. Some retail establishments utilize label tracks formed as strips of plastic that can accommodate multiple labels across a length of a shelf, and the label track itself is affixed to the front face of the shelf. Corresponding products are positioned on the shelf above or below the appropriate label such that customers can conveniently visualize the price of the product to be purchased.
In a typical application, the label or label track can be secured to the front face of the shelf or base deck with adhesive. Due to a lack of sufficient adhesive, damage to the surface of the front face of the shelf or base deck, an unprepared front face surface, and/or a textured front face surface, the label or label track can become separated from the shelf or base deck, resulting in labels or label tracks that fall to the floor. Labels or label tracks can thereby be lost or damaged and products on the shelf or base deck can remain without the essential information needed by customers during shopping. Determining which products require new labels and replacement of such labels can be time consuming, increasing the costs associated with managing the retail establishment.